Les raviolis sont mes amis
by Catirella
Summary: I Série Petit OS : Numéro 91 I ... POV de Duo... Duo a des amis en la personne des raviolis, mais il arrive que l’on doit faire quelques sacrifices par amour... YAOI


Titre : **Les raviolis sont mes amis**

**Auteur**** :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 91) …

_Bêta, __Siashini__ :_

_Je ne vais plus jamais regarder une boite de raviolis de la même manière…  
C'était un petit texte très sympathique à lire et à corriger.  
Merci Cat ‼ ‼ ‼_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)**** :**  
_Écrit le 26 et 27 mai 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 27 mai 2008 dans l'après-midi._

Petit OS du mardi **- 8**…

Toujours pareil, sauf que là j'ai eu la page blanche, donc j'ai écrit ce truc SUPER court sinon je ne postais rien et comme j'avais mis 15 jours, j'ai préféré écrire un petit quelque chose. Même si c'est franchement une croûte.

Je vous laisse découvrir le résultat de ce texte de dernière minute. Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

_**GW**_

– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi **–

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS méga méga court **

-

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 90 du mardi 13 mai 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **cristalsky** - **natakukazuki** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **Iroko** - **Babel56** - **mini pouce06** - **Lysanea** - **Coquillette** - **caro06** - **SNT59** - **L'ange gardien** - **Fredjs** - **LN** - **littledidi11** - **mimi **(_2 reviews_) - **yaone-kami** -** Tsuda** et **lisou52**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

_**GW**_

_- Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Les raviolis sont mes amis**

* * *

Les raviolis sont mes amis, mais pas pour mes habits.

Moi je m'en fous mais Quatre la fée du logis moderne, non.

C'est pas tous les jours facile de vivre avec que des gays.

Quatre a trop été conditionné dès sa naissance dans un monde de femmes. D'ailleurs si je l'avais pas vu à poil plus d'une fois, j'aurais eu des doutes. Ben quoi ! Certaines femmes sont plates comme des planches à pain, c'est pas une honte, il y a bien des mecs qui ont des nénés est pourtant ils sont hétéros. Bon ils sont en général aussi de grands amateurs de bière et ont le bidon de la femme enceinte qui va avec, sauf qu'eux ils n'accoucheront jamais.

J'en étais où moi !

AH OUI…

Quatre s'est une nana version mec viril, mais typiquement efféminé, blond aux yeux bleus d'origine musulman.

Chercher l'erreur ! ?

Nan, c'est pas Quatre l'erreur chez Wufei.

Lui il me gonfle, il faut toujours qu'il cache mes boites de raviolis. Est-ce que moi je lui cache ses boite de capotes ?

Non…

Je les lui pique carrément, héhéhéhéhéhéhé… Il n'aurait jamais dû oser toucher à mon pot de Nutella à Noël dernier sous prétexte qu'il avait une peine de cœur. M'en tape de ses états d'âme, moi j'avais plus de Nutella pour mon petit déjeuner.

Mine de rien le Wufei il n'a pas perdu de temps pour nous ramener une autre blonde à la maison, heuuuuuuuuu, blond… Zechs n'est pas le type d'homme soumis au lit, Wufei a fait une drôle de tronche les lendemains des premières nuits passées avec son Dieu du sexe. Moi j'ai souri comme un demeuré.

Zechs il m'aime bien, il a sauvé ma natte pas mal de fois depuis qu'il a emménagé avec nous.

Tout ceci d'ailleurs nous ramène à Trowa.

Quel rapport avec Zechs ?

Ils travaillent ensemble, c'est lui aussi qui l'a présenté à Wufei, précisons que c'est moi qui est présenté Quatre à Trowa et Trowa nous a ramené en prime un lot, lorsqu'il a emménagé à son tour il y a 2 ans, en la personne d'Heero.

J'ai pas gagné le gros lot ce jour-là.

J'ai failli mourir congelé rien qu'avec un seul regard de l'homme de glace.

C'était un mercredi et c'était la journée raviolis.

Remarquez avec moi c'est la journée raviolis tous les jours que Dieu fait sauf le dimanche.

Le dimanche c'est journée poulet frites.

Enfin…

Ça s'était avant que nous nous retrouvions à 5 puis à 6, car il y a encore 2 ans nous étions à 3.

Quatre, Wufei et moi.

C'est Quatre qui m'a présenté Wufei alors que j'avais 10 ans. Déjà à l'époque nous nous bouffions toujours le nez, mais bizarrement nous sommes aussi comme un vieux couple. Dès que l'un n'est plus là, ça va pas. Nous devons avoir des tendances sado-maso tous les deux.

C'est ça que l'on appelle l'amour vache.

Un peu plus nous faisions un remake de 7 à la maison le feuilleton, bien qu'avec Raviolis nous sommes 7.

Raviolis c'est le chat de la maison.

Ouais, on n'a pas cherché loin pour lui donner un nom à ce pauvre minou, mais c'est notre minou de garde.

Bon, il ne garde pas grand chose, il a peur de son ombre ce chat. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous l'avons sauvé cela fera 15 mois dans 2 jours, alors c'est notre bébé et il nous le rend bien. Il fait plein de câlins tous doux.

Et puis…

Il aime les raviolis… En même temps nous n'avions que cela à lui donner lorsque nous l'avons trouvé à moitié mort le pauvre. Heureusement que l'Iceberg il était vétérinaire sinon Raviolis il serait monté au Paradis des chats.

Nous vivons tous ensemble dans la maison que j'ai héritée de mon grand-père. Un truc immense en retrait de la grande ville sans pour autant être ravitaillé pour les corbeaux.

Le problème c'est que le truc immense était à moitié en ruine il y a encore 6 ans.

J'ai travaillé à sa restauration seul durant 2 ans tout en y vivant, j'ai cru mourir d'ennui, même si lorsque je m'afférais à rendre forme à la maison aux allures de petit manoir, je n'avais pas trop le temps de m'ennuyer. Puis Quatre m'a rejoint suivi de près par Wufei. Au lieu de me payer un loyer, ils m'ont aidé car avant leur arrivée j'avais l'impression que dans 100 ans j'y étais encore !

Durant mes 2 années de semi solitude, j'ai eu comme amis les raviolis tous les jours de la semaine sauf le dimanche, où je sortais en ville manger mon poulet frites. À l'arrivée de Quatre c'est lui qui a pris en charge la cuisine et c'est lui qui tous les dimanches nous préparait un succulent repas en respectant mon poulet frites. Wufei a suivi le mouvement, sauf pour les raviolis, il déteste cela. Quatre n'est pas non plus un adepte des boites de conserve.

À la fin de la troisième année j'ai dû faire appel à des spécialistes pour la maison, concernant des boiseries d'époque très abimées. On ne peut pas s'improviser charpentier ou plombier sous prétexte que l'on est habile de ses mains.

C'est là que j'ai revu Trowa qui s'était associé avec Zechs pour la restauration de certaines bâtisses, meubles ou objets, ayant tous les deux faits les beaux-arts. Moi aussi par la même occasion. Sauf que moi je suis mon seul maître… Enfin presque… Et puis, je donne dans la peinture depuis la fin de mes études, travailler le bois ce n'est plus trop mon truc, ça ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs.

Trowa a donc pris en mains lui-même les travaux et ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat entre lui et Quatre. Bien qu'un coup de poutre soit plus approprié.

Quatre s'est assommé tout seul en allant lui serrer la main avec une poutre plus basse que les autres, là où nous nous trouvions lorsqu'il est rentré de son travail ce jour-là. Il est tombé direct dans les bras de Trowa pour ne jamais en ressortir.

J'ai trouvé cela trop beau. Je me suis empressé de le raconter le soir même à Wufei qui m'a dit : « Maxwell tu me soules, manges, tu occuperas ta bouche. »

Méchant Feifei…

Puis Trowa est arrivé avec L'Iceberg… Heero, qui venait juste de se porter acquéreur de la Clinique vétérinaire de la ville où nous habitions. En faite cela faisait 6 mois qu'il devait chercher avec Trowa un appartement ou une maison, qui les rapprocherait de la Clinique sans trop éloigner Trowa de son lieu de travail. Au final avec l'arrivée de Zechs, c'est le lieu de travail qui a changé pour Trowa.

Quatre est maître d'école et Wufei prof de sport au Lycée de la ville où la maison de mon grand-père se trouvait.

Moi…

Je peins et j'expose mes toiles dans ma galerie. Et non, je en suis pas un blaireau, je suis un pro par contre des pinceaux.

Tout le monde était en couple à l'exception d'Heero et moi il y a encore 4 mois. Il aura fallu que je me gaufre comme une merde et me foule une cheville pour que Heero et moi nous nous rapprochions. Il a pris son rôle de garde malade imposé par le médecin de famille, très au sérieux.

Quatre m'a passé un savon le jour de ma chute avec une cuillère en bois dans la main et sans le faire exprès il en a mis un coup à Wufei. J'étais mort de rire mais j'avais mal, mais mal.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'escalier qui menait à une cave était pourri et bouffé par le mites. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel de nous. Je n'avais pas encore exploré ce lieu, et ce jour-là j'ai atterri plus vite que prévu dans la cave. Lorsque Trowa et Zechs ont installé une échelle en attendant d'installer un nouvel escalier, avec Wufei et Quatre ils ont fait la découverte du siècle. Des vins d'une valeur inestimable dormaient en ce lieu.

J'ai entendu un cri strident qui n'était autre que celui que Quatre, peu de temps après qu'ils soient tous descendus par l'échelle. J'ai su par la suite pourquoi Quatre avait hurlé. Wufei voulait faire une sangria à la prochaine fête avec les vins. Trowa a dû retenir Quatre qui voulait étrangler Wufei pour le sacrilège qu'il voulait faire à ces vins. Qui rappelons-le m'appartiennent qui plus est.

Revenons sur mon rapprochement avec Iceberg.

Lorsque j'ai entendu Quatre hurler, j'ai eu peur donc j'ai sauté de mon lit à cloche pied et j'ai descendu l'étage à cloche pied aussi et je suis allé toujours à cloche pied près de l'échelle ou j'ai crié « Que ce passe-t-il ? »

J'ai cru qu'Heero, qui les avait rejoints plus vite que moi, allait me tuer lorsque j'ai vu apparaître le nid qui lui serre de chevelure. Punaise il m'a choppé par le bras pour me retourner et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras. Il grognait que je n'étais qu'un sale gosse qui n'écoute rien et que j'avais eu ordre du médecin de ne pas quitter le lit au moins 24 heures.

Et je faisais pipi comment moi, hein !

Bon OK, j'ai pas écouté et il avait raison, mais je ne suis pas un sale gosse.

Il m'a recouché avec douceur, comme quoi il est capable d'en avoir. Il est vrai qu'avec Raviolis il est très doux. Le reste de ma convalescence c'est passée comme dans un rêve digne d'un conte de fée.

La fée s'appelait Quatre.

Ben quoi !

Vous vous attendiez à qui d'autre ?

Petit déjeuner au lit, Quatre faisait mon lit et rangait ma chambre pendant que je faisais un brin de toilette. La grande toilette c'était le soir, car Heero était en charge de me bander ma cheville après l'avoir soignée.

Ensuite il m'installait au salon où je pouvais jouer avec ma console de jeu. Je l'aime mon Quatre. Il était en vacances scolaires, j'ai eu de la chance.

La marraine en la personne de Wufei, c'était déjà moins cela, mais il s'est tout de même occupé de moi. Il m'a refait une réserve de raviolis et m'a tendu la boite de mouchoirs lorsque j'ai eu la goutte au nez.

Heero lui s'occupait de moi tous les soirs et un soir ben… Il est resté dans ma chambre et a fini dans mon lit.

Nan…

On n'a rien fait du tout, j'avais perdu mon doudou il l'a remplacé par intérim et comme il m'était impossible de remettre la main dessus les soirs suivants Heero est resté toutes les autres nuits aussi. Sauf que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus.

Mon doudou m'a été rendu par Trowa il y a 1 mois. Ce traite à l'œil vert l'avait trouvé par erreur dans la panière de linge sale, mais avait vu là une occasion de nous faire nous rapprocher Heero et moi.

J'ai eu une lonnnnnnnnnngue conversation avec Quatre le lendemain du retour de doudou, sur les confidences sur l'oreiller de Quatre à Trowa à mon sujet.

Il en menait par large le Quatre.

Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Heero a déménagé une fois de plus pour ma chambre qui est la plus grande à ce jour du mini manoir.

Et Heero à partir du jour où il est devenu mon petit ami officiel, a décidé de reprendre en mains mes tendances culinaires. Sauf pour le dimanche où tout le monde attendait avec impatience le poulet frites de Quatre et Trowa. Oui, ils s'y sont mis à deux pour préparer un poulet, mais il faut voir la bête que Wufei nous rapport de la ferme chaque vendredi.

Enfin bref…

Les raviolis sont beaucoup moins mes amis. 'Ro il dit que même Raviolis mange plus diversifié que moi ! Heu !

Et plus proprement aussi.

J'ai boudé lorsqu'il a dit que lorsque je mangeais mes raviolis vite fait pour retourner dans mon atelier, je m'en mettais partout.

Comment Quatre il peut faire la différence entre la sauce tomate et la peinture hein ?

L'odeur éventuellement.

Quoi qu'il en soit les raviolis le lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi et samedi midi c'était fini pour mi… Désolé…Pour moi…

J'ai pu sauver ma boite du mercredi midi. Mais pas les autres. Donc le mercredi c'est raviolis et comme je n'y ai droit qu'une fois par semaine j'ai la big boite familiale, car Heero déjeune avec moi. Il rentre manger tous les midis de la semaine et c'est lui qui nous préparer le repas les autres jours.

C'est Raviolis qui est à la fête aussi le mercredi car lui il finit le stock des petites boites et ce chat porte bien son nom croyez-moi.

**FIN  
du  
LXXXXI**

Je comprendrais très bien si vous n'avez pas aimé, moi-même je n'aime pas ce texte de 4 pages.  
Je vous dis à dans une semaine ou plus, car là je préférerais ne pas m'engager. 3 maxi, mais cela peut aussi être 15 jours.

**_Catirella_**

-

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
